


【TSV】盖房子

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 嘿大家好，今天有愉快搞琴吗？盖房子好浪漫啊，摸
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 2





	【TSV】盖房子

他们在沙滩上起一座房子。  
选择沙滩的死亡原因是陈韦丞说可以听到海的声音，足够浪漫，还可以看到星星。杨博尧很想把某些浪漫主义的头打爆，然而陈韦丞头比他铁，于是在沙滩上两个人打了一架之后平时还有些锻炼的小提琴手率先占得先机，抢占上风，在海浪卷上沙滩的时刻成功把体弱的小提琴手按在沙滩上，在浪潮滚在他们身边时发出爽朗的笑声，嘲笑另一人被浪打湿的额发。  
杨博尧本来没想笑，被陈韦丞带的忍不住，最后还是笑了，因为在浪打过来以后陈韦丞头发上夹了一只螃蟹。陈韦丞大喊Brett快帮我看看什么东西啊好痛痛痛——于是他们有了第一顿晚餐，一只还不到他们手掌大的螃蟹，压根不能吃，只是陈韦丞很想看对方消失在火焰中的样子，于是杨博尧捡来木头，生了一堆火，度过了第一天。

第二天他们在沙滩上拉了半天的琴。杨博尧义正言辞地说如果一天不拉琴大家都知道了，于是他们把第二天的一半都用来练琴，四分钟的长弓全变成颤音，但浪潮声的确很美，陈韦丞用绝对音感扒谱，拉《月光》，杨博尧抱着琴坐在昨天火焰堆的余烬旁，有些担心他们今晚怎么过度过，才想起来他们要建一座房子。于是剩下的半天用来拌嘴，陈韦丞去捡贝壳，杨博尧跟在他后面捡，发现了一些陈韦丞没捡上的好看贝壳，悄悄藏起来打算和陈韦丞炫耀。他们捡一个吵一句，来来回回叽里咕噜都是些青梅竹马才听得懂的句子，海浪这次并不温柔，最后一波浪冲上来把他们淹没了，好在杨博尧一把拉住了陈韦丞才没让他们被浪卷走。然而捡的贝壳全没了，还来两个湿漉漉的人，房子连影儿都没有。他俩有些沮丧，杨博尧安慰陈韦丞，说没事，我去远一点的地方，那片岛看起来很不错，说不定能遇到帮我们盖房子的人。  
陈韦丞眼神很懵懂，但下意识抓住了他说你别走，杨博尧心一狠还是走了，留下身后陈韦丞没说话也没叫住他，最后看着自己的手才想起来是不是该拉一把。

岛上都是前人的痕迹，Brett和前辈学怎么盖房子，才发现他和Eddy最开始有多么天真——要在一座一望无际的海边的沙滩上盖房子！这可真是够陈韦丞的。更别提那沙滩上到处都是旅人的痕迹，你要如何在一座废墟上搭建自己的堡垒？Brett觉得不能够，他冷静地思考，决定还是要和Eddy在岛上盖房子。  
他想说服Eddy，对方来得比候鸟还频繁，像是迫不及待归家的蝴蝶，Brett用掌心拢住他的时候都能看到那些漂亮的荧光在他的指间跳动，一簇一簇洒下翅膀上的粉末，像是用翅膀在燃烧、照亮回家的路。  
Brett感到心疼，他尚且都是无家可归的人，又哪来的能力收留一只受伤的蝴蝶，但Eddy有一天给他带来一瓶花蜜，高兴地告诉他看！我做的！我们做的！那是春天的自由的野外的气息，不属于这座沉睡的岛屿，不属于任何先人的脚步，甚至和这座岛上的春天的歌曲都不同，那是一口心头血酿成的蜜，带着野性的血腥和令人陶醉的芬芳。只是一口Brett就知道他上瘾了，他怀里Eddy还撺掇他，离开这里吧离开这座岛，我们回到我们无人的沙滩，继续去盖我们的房子吧。这次一定行！对方的眼睛像翅膀一样美丽，身躯却在流血，Brett很想摇头，但他最后点头了，因为他知道那珍贵的蜂蜜里挤出血的人是他自己。他在用鲜血浇灌这口他们都无法逃避的蜜，无法逃避的命。于是他烧掉了他来到岛上的破船，烧掉了最后的庇护所，和他的蝴蝶一起投入冰冷的海水，回他们的沙滩。

如何在废墟上起一座自己的城堡？  
以骨为砖，以血为泥，用贝壳当做钢筋，再用三分之二的眼泪和海水混合，吞下泥沙，在顶端摆放他们的小提琴。  
杨博尧都饿恍惚了，陈韦丞在他身边拉一首《沉思》，唧唧歪歪得不成样子，他气得半死，抢过琴自己拉，结果才发现饿得都在抖。陈韦丞在他身边笑，说bro你看我的手都在抖，你还要把那颗最漂亮的贝壳放在屋顶呢，你来吧。  
哪来的屋顶？不过是个破壁的屋子，四处都在漏风，但他们已经筋疲力竭，这回连海浪卷上来的螃蟹都吃不上，于是只能无奈地在角落一起瑟瑟发抖。奶牛吃的是草挤的是奶，他们大概吃的是沙流的是血，只是这房子修起来不容易，还需要更多的血，口子还不敢划大了怕一刀下去人没了，只怕都等不到下一个明天他们就要命陨当场。杨博尧眼前都是糊的，感觉有贝壳在他面前跳舞，结果下一秒就听到身边的陈韦丞兴奋地说快看啊Brett，有贝壳在帮我们修房子！  
他想说bro你终于疯了吗结果就下一秒就亲眼看到有海浪冲刷上来的漂亮贝壳慢吞吞地离开了贝壳的大部队，没有再跟着大部队去探望那些前人留下的古迹，而是好奇地在他们的房子前左看右看，最后被他们屋子里旧的贝壳一把拉了上来，叽叽喳喳地说些什么来都来了就来看看吧看看再住下之类的话，贝壳们看他们，他们也在看贝壳，偶尔也会一起仰望前人的古迹，赞扬伟大的沙滩和大海。但更多时候，他们还在修房子，于是不再只是血和骨，更多的海浪、贝壳、甚至精灵——他们没有魔法，但会替他们包扎，替他们修补这间破屋的随处可见的漏洞。然后继续修房子。

他们终于拥有了一座很小很小的屋子，并不大，不牢靠，甚至没有门，顶棚盖不上，于是下雨天他们还是只能躲在角落里。感谢沙滩上的冬天不长，不然再来的贝壳可能只能找到它们的尸体——但一定会有还在帮他们盖房子的贝壳，叽叽喳喳地说别看这里只剩两具尸体，曾经也是两个大活人和一堆的小精灵呢！于是新来的被卷上岸的贝壳又慢吞吞被忽悠着远离了大部队，被来吧来吧先来看两眼然后再住下的鬼话所吸引，盖起了房子，时不时还能闻到鼻尖的血腥味。  
这是他们的房子，又不仅仅是他们的房子，也是贝壳的、沙滩的、海浪的、小精灵的、甚至是偶尔乱入的螃蟹的。他们一起瞻仰隔壁漂亮的豪宅，调侃豪宅下漏出的年代的痕迹；一起看下雨看下雪；当然也看着贝壳剥落，回到沙滩，或者海里。  
但这是他们建的房子，甚至偶尔那最开始建房子的原因已经模糊，但他们心里却一直只有一个念头，把这座房子盖起来。这座房子不会有盖完的一天，大概只会有建造者死去的一天。但就像那些时代的豪宅一样，仍有贝壳和螃蟹被海浪卷起，来到这座破屋，于是又产生了新的建造者，继续把这座房子盖下去。  
永不停息。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 一小时摸鱼。讲真这篇都不知道该放在哪儿了完全都不是我的风格，太诡异了我很少写这样类型的东西（...  
> 很多东西都不准确，基本都是凭感觉写的，但其实很多都有争议，我也完全不是考据党所以就很多情节还是见谅  
> 最后还是想感慨，盖房子太浪漫了，但是沙滩上盖房子还是没什么物理依据的（但我只是个讲故事的人所以随便吧！  
> 祝您身体健康、愉快搞琴，( ^_^ )/~~拜拜  
> 对了，\平安夜快乐/苹果就不用吃了我也不喜欢吃苹果...


End file.
